


Afterlife

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Character(s) - Freeform, Edited: January/08/2018, Gen, Major Character Past Death, Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: Wirt gave his life to return to his little brother to the world of the living. After a year Greg returns to the place where he last saw his brother, finding a bridge that can bring him back to see his older brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this fanfiction on Halloween but did not have much free time. Finally, on Friday ended the week of the Dead in my town and then take advantage to give the final details and try to edit it my best, I still think there are mistakes, but always escape my sight.
> 
> I promised never again to write some anguish, and yet here I am. Why am I like this? Even I did not can understand. Well now I hope this is the last fanfiction with some angst, at least for a one-shot. I can not guarantee for stories with more than three chapters.
> 
> This is an alternate version of what I imagine might have happened if Wirt had accepted the deal of the Beast. Something which I heard about long ago that this was going to be the original ending... I really need to see it.
> 
> Also is loosely based on a story of the state where I live, in the endnotes I will tell you what it was about that story.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Edited: January/08/2018

“Perhaps we better make a deal.” The Beast’s deep voice sounded in the clearing where the tragedy couldn’t be avoided.

“A deal?”

Greg heard his older brother’s voice, he knew it was Wirt’s because he was nervous and scared. His brother always seemed very shy, so Greg made sure he smiled. That was the duty of a younger brother.

“I can put his soul in the Lantern. You just have to keep it burning, chopping off my Edelwoods. Take the task of Lantern Bearer or watch your brother perish.”

The Woodsman cried in silence. He couldn’t help it. He was too weak after facing The Beast, he was sure that after this he would become an Edelwood... At least if this boy accepted... He could take care of his daughter’s soul... Along with his brother’s.

Wirt bit his inner cheek and then sighed, giving up. “Well.”

“Wirt!”, Beatrice screamed as Wirt started walking towards The Beast. This was partly her fault as well. If she had looked for a solution to help these guys go home instead of trying to take them to Adelaide, this would never be happening in the first place. She could have been a good friend.

The Dark Lantern swung in Wirt’s hand as he made his way to the abominable creature. Putting it in front of him and in the middle of them, waiting for whatever the creature did, he did it quickly before repenting – _No_! He couldn’t repent, Greg’s life depended on him. He just had to wander through the forest for the rest of his life, then Greg’s soul would live... _Soul_?

His eyes widened from what he had thought. “Wait – ” Wirt took The Dark Lantern away from the creature, “This is dumb.”

“What?!” The Beast’s voice didn’t seem to be the same as a few moments ago.

“It’s dumb.” Wirt repeated, “I won’t wander for the rest of my life to keep burning this lantern.”

“I’m trying to save your brother.” The Beast’s voice was rising. That wasn’t a good sign, right?

“No. You want to put his soul in the Lantern, I’m asking you to save his life.” Wirt looked at the Lantern, the golden fire ignited inside him, dancing, “Why are you so obsessed with this? It’s like this has your – ”

Even before he had completed his sentence, The Beast roared and enveloped him in darkness. Wirt saw nothing or anyone else but the darkness and the two colored rings. Wirt gasped when he realized he was right. Poor Woodsman, all this time working for The Beast for nothing. He had to use this to save Greg. He could use The Beast’s soul.

“Beast,” Wirt spoke, the colored rings intensified when he heard his name, “I’ve a deal for you.”

Beatrice was scared, really scared. Recently, the light of the Lantern and the moon illuminated the clearing until The Beast roared and darkness surrounded them. The only thing she could cling to was Greg and his frog. She just hoped that the toddler and the amphibian wouldn’t disappear and then she would be alone.

The darkness dispersed and Wirt walked towards them. Beatrice watched in horror as her friend had The Lantern Dark at his waist. The Beast watched them from the shadows of the trees.

“Wirt – Wh–”

“Not now.” Wirt smiled at his friend.

The blue bird watched Edelwood’s roots recede and return to the earth. Wirt searched through the pockets of his pants, pulling out Adelaide’s scissors and extending them toward the blue bird.

“Did you have them all this time?” Beatrice didn’t know if she should be happy, angry or scared. Maybe all three at the same time.

“Well, yes, I used them to escape from Adelaide and I got very angry with you.”

“You! Wonderful mistake of nature.” Beatrice hugged Wirt, she didn’t know how to pay him.

“Now go help your family, and you don’t have to worry about me, you’ve already helped us.”

Greg was now free of the roots that had become entangled in his body. Wirt carried his little brother, settling him on his back and took Jason Funderburker, the new name of the frog. He had to make one last trip.

Beatrice had her wings in flight, the scissors were attached to her small legs. Wirt smiled as this would be the last time he would see her like that. Who knows if he’ll ever see her again.

“Goodbye, Beatriz.”

The blue bird resisted the urge to cry, “Goodbye, Wirt.”

And with that Beatrice flew away from the clearing. The Woodsman had disappeared and Wirt feared for the life of man.

“Wirt?” Greg’s weak voice was heard.

“I’m here, Greg.” Wirt touched his brother’s cheek, he was cold, he must hurry to cross.

“Don’t forget it” The _wind_ whispered.

“I won’t.”

He saw the light and quickened his pace to leave the forest and leave his brother safe.

The tranquility of the pond broke and he struggled to breathe. Greg coughed loudly, expelling water from his mouth.

“Wirt!” He heard his friends’ cries, they were running towards them with the police and the paramedics.

“Greg,” Wirt fell with his brother, he could feel the roots around his ankle. “You... Are... Safe now.” His brother didn’t open his eyes, but nodded. Wirt placed Jason Funderburker at his side. “Promise me... You take care of mom and dad.” The roots began to drag him into the water, Wirt. He was trembling with cold and fear, “Goodbye, Greg.” He lightly touched his hand.

Greg half-opened his eyes, trying to take his older brother, tears fell from his childish eyes. The last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness was that his brother returned to the pond and strong hands loaded him and placed him gently on a bed. The red and blue colors were circling around him.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a hospital bed, why? He wasn’t sick. There was nothing to prove that he would need an injection. Wirt’s friends were outside the room, someone was crying. Greg got out of the bed, Jason was asleep beside him. His mom and dad came in, Minerva’s eyes were red and swollen, tears were falling from her cheeks with the black mask.

“Mom?”

Minerva ran to his side, falling in front of him and dragging him into a hug, she kissed her baby’s head. Nathan walked beside them, he was sad and hurt.

“Why is mom crying?”

Greg didn’t have an answer that night.

The next morning he was released from the hospital with Jason Funderburker and as soon as he got home, his parents began to organize Wirt’s funeral. His older brother had died. His parents told him in the easiest way to explain that Wirt drowned in the pond, his body became entangled with roots and was found at the bottom of the pond. Greg wanted to say something, but he just didn’t know how.

The funeral was silent. Greg and his parents gave their last goodbye to his brother. His mother burst into tears when the coffin began to descend to earth. A tall man approached his mother. Greg recognized him as Wirt’s father, a woman accompanied him. They also seemed sad. Wirt’s friends spoke with his parents and with him. Sara hugged him, Jason cried with them, Kathleen and Rhonda kept silent because they didn’t know what to say to the child.

The funeral ended and the people left, the last to leave were Wirt’s father with that young woman. His mother closed the door of the house and the three of them sat on the sofa in their living room.

☽✠☾

Halloween was close and, therefore, also the anniversary of Wirt’s death.

A year had flown quickly. His brother’s room stayed the same, his parents still refused to move some things in his room. Nathan and Minerva still needed time to overcome Wirt’s death. Sometimes, Greg came into the room without touching anything. He had learned at an early age what life and death meant. But he still lived with the hope of seeing Wirt.

“Dad!” Greg yelled from the entrance of the house.

A few steps on the second floor and the stairs echoed. “I’m sorry, Greg, are you ready to leave?”

Greg nodded, this year he had decided to disguise himself as a frog. Nathan and Minerva had decided to accompany their son on this Halloween. They couldn’t leave him alone this day...

A costume parade would take place in the city and many of Greg’s classmates would participate, so Greg and his parents decided to watch the parade.

“Thanks, Sir Young Man Daniel’s.” Greg thanked the candies and some fruits that his old friend distributed to the children who knocked on the door.

Minerva took her son’s hand, Nathan had the candies in his pumpkin and pulled out a chocolate bar.

Colored lights exploded in the sky, illuminating the center of the city.

“The parade!” Greg pointed to the crowd in disguise.

He and his parents walked towards them. Greg found his classmates, Tommy was dressed like a mummy, Nicole like a cowboy, and Jon was a vampire. Their costumes were great.

The music started and people started dancing to start the tour through the streets. But in the tumult, Greg let go of his mother’s hand, straying from the parade. He could hear his father’s and mother’s voice shouting his name and asking him not to move. But it was impossible not to move because just as people began to walk, Greg was left adrift of the parade. Waiting for his parents to appear, Greg patiently waited in his place, but not seeing his parents, he decided it was better to go home.

It was the first time after Wirt’s death that he was alone. A shriek caught his attention, it was the cemetery doors. It’s true, it’s also the anniversary of his farewell to Wirt. He and his parents had been here in the morning to see his brother’s grave and leave flowers for him. Maybe before going home, he could go see Wirt.

Upon entering the cemetery Jason woke up from his nap, the frog was more active at night, well, he wasn’t alone.

“Hi, Wirt.” Greg spoke when he saw Wirt’s resting place, “I lost mom and dad, but I’m on my way home, I just came to see you, that’s all. Jason says hello.” He still missed his brother. He missed listening to the sound of the clarinet and missed the strange but entertaining poems that his brother recited in his room. He missed Wirt. “I must go now, Wirt. Maybe mom and dad are already at home.”

Patting the stone, Greg turned around to leave the cemetery. He saw the wall of the cemetery had a yellow tape with black letters. Greg had learned at school that when it was the yellow tape it was best to get away because it was dangerous.

A light blinked behind the broken wall. Greg walked to the wall, even knowing that he shouldn’t, interested in that strange light. The light moved, as if on a swing. The fire was a bright golden with a slight sapphire base. Greg walked to the other side of the wall, only this time he was on the safe side of the train tracks.

There was something new. A bridge that connected this side with the forest on the other side of the pond. When did they build this? It didn’t seem dangerous, but not safe either.

The light brightened again and swayed. Greg narrowed his eyes.

And after a year, Greg saw his brother again. It was Wirt! His brother was on the other side of the pond! Wirt was alive! That blue coat and red gnome hat couldn’t be someone else’s.

“Wirt!” Greg shouted, but his brother didn’t hear him, his brother seemed to ignore him. Greg looked toward the bridge, would it be safe to cross? Maybe he should bring his parents. Yes! His parents! They would be very happy to see Wirt again.

Greg retraced his steps, if he went home now and returned with his parents, they could all see Wirt.

“Greg!” The child heard the voice of his parents. What good luck!

“Mom!” Greg shouted, once he managed to see his mother.

Minerva ran towards him, “Greg, I told you to stay in your place.” Greg was about to speak when his mother interrupted him. “I was scared, Greg. Don’t disappear like that, please.”

Greg stroked his mother’s hair, “But Wirt – ”

“I know, Greg, you’ve come to see Wirt.” Nathan spoke, approaching his family.

“But – ”

“I think we should go.” Minerva said, wiping her tears and sweat from her forehead.

Nathan and Minerva took their son’s hands and walked to leave the cemetery. Greg, all the way home, couldn’t say anything about that bridge and his brother.

☽✠☾

Halloween returned. Greg, now ten years old, was ready to go out with his friends for Trick or Treat. Greg had several options of what he wanted to get dressed, but finally decided to be a skeleton.

Once the door of his house rang and his mother opened, a witch, a demon, and a mummy were standing in front of the door. Greg said goodbye to his mother and promised to return before half past ten.

On his way to ask for candies, Greg found his brother’s friends. They weren’t dressed, however, they commented how cute they looked. The next year, maybe he wouldn’t see any of them, since everyone would go to college. Wirt had also gone to college... Wirt...

Wirt! Why had he forgotten? His brother was on the other side of the cemetery. Maybe his brother was still there in the woods.

Once they finished the traditional Trick or Treating route and the costume parade began, Greg said goodbye to his friends and, instead of going home, went to the cemetery.

_Two years after Wirt’s death._

The hole in the wall had been repaired. There was no other option, he had to climb a tree. Jason croaked when he felt the boy climb the tree and jump to the other side of the wall.

The fog had surrounded the forest on the other side of the pond, Greg waited a moment to see the golden light. The tinkling of a bell rang. It was Jason’s stomach. “Sailor, that’s a good idea.” Greg took the frog in his hands and began to shake it, its stomach flashed and Greg could see the bridge.

Going down in a hurry and running, he reached the edge of the bridge. Greg noticed that it was made of black wood. He put a foot down and pressed just to make sure the bridge was firm. Greg walked over the bridge to get to the other side.

The croaking of the frogs and the singing of the crickets was heard as he walked over the bridge, his curiosity caused him to stand on tiptoe to see the water under the bridge. The water moved strangely, Greg could see that all the stones in the water were black and seemed to move.

Greg turned his gaze to the road on the bridge, he was so close to arriving and finally seeing his brother again. His foot crossed the bridge. He was finally on the other side. He was in the woods and he was going to look for Wirt.

Greg started walking towards the forest. Though he knew he was on the other side of the cemetery, this place looked like The Unknown. Maybe he was in The Unknown. He already had several minutes in the forest and there were no signs of Wirt.

“ _Greg?_ ”

The twelve-year-old boy turned around. Behind him, a person seemed surprised and scared, his brown eyes seemed to cloud.

“ _Wirt?_ ”

That boy he had seen a year ago was his brother, the same blue cloak, red gnome hat, everything was like a year ago... Except for the horns that came out of his head like he was a deer, but it was Wirt! His brother was fine! He was alive!

None of them knew who had run to meet the other, but it didn’t matter when Greg and Wirt embraced. Greg wept with happiness, Wirt too, Greg guessed that they were also tears of happiness.

“How – ? Why – ?” Wirt couldn’t say a word, “Greg – What happened? Where were you? Where were mom and dad?” Wirt feared the worst. His brother was too young to die, Greg had a life ahead of him.

“Wirt, you’re alive! Mom and dad will be very happy! Holy beans! They don’t know I’m at the cemetery. I have to go tell him. I’ll be back – ”

Why did Greg say that? Didn’t he know he was dead? It was the same situation as when they came to The Unknown. “Greg,” Wirt stopped his brother before disappearing into the forest, “What are you talking about? Mom and D–”

“They are on the other side of the bridge. In our house.” Greg pointed in the direction of the bridge.

Greg pulled away from his brother and took his hand, guiding him in the direction he had come. It was lucky that Wirt had that lantern tied around his waist because with the fog in the forest he could hardly see anything.

The two brothers arrived at the bridge. Wirt was waiting for a hallucination of Greg, his last memory of the world of the living. While Greg was more excited about the news that Wirt was with him now and that everyone would be a family again.

The astonishment was reflected in Wirt’s eyes when he saw that the bridge was real and, over the pond, linking The Unknown and the other side. He had never seen this. What does this mean? The Beast had never told him about this. Maybe these two years... He _could_ have come back?

“Greg, what’s this?” Wirt asked, still not completely out of the initial shock.

“That’s where I arrived.” Greg explained, “I don’t know when it was built, but now we can go back.”

Wirt felt something horrible, and it wasn’t the color-ringed eyes that observed him in every moment of his immortal life, it was that bridge, and being close to this only made him feel sick and tired. When Wirt set foot on the fine black wood, he fell backward, returning to The Unknown and feeling weak.

“Wirt?” Greg was confused, why had the bridge hurt his brother? Greg came back to The Unknown helping his brother get up off the ground, “Are you okay?”

“Ah, I knew it.” Wirt brushed the dust off his pants and the blue cloak, the teenager was frightened for a second and moving aside his cloak he observed that The Dark Lantern was intact, there were no scratches, the fire was still burning, a beautiful gold with a blue base.

There was an aura around the bridge that forbade him the passage, however Greg could walk without problems or obstacles... Did that mean that his brother was alive and had found a way between life and death? It seemed literally true. He needed answers and there was only one person, _creature_ , who could give him the answers.

“I don’t understand, Wirt.” Greg sat on the bridge, his hands going straight to his cheeks, deep in thought. For a moment, he thought that if he went home with Wirt, everything would go back to normal, Mom and Dad wouldn’t be sad anymore.

Wirt touched the bridge, he was weakened, and it was because he was dead, then this must be a point of connection between life and death. Even if this was the answer he would get from The Beast, Wirt wasn’t completely convinced, however, now that Greg was here, this place didn’t feel so lonely. It was better if the two of them were near the bridge, Greg was alive and if this bridge allowed his brother to come and go, he wouldn’t object. It was much better to have Greg’s company than The Beast’s.

Wirt sat in front of Greg, of course away from the bridge, “How are they all at home?” He wanted to know how his mother and Nathan had dealt with his death and if Greg had any idea of what was happening.

“Mom and Dad smile when they think of you, but their smiles don’t match their eyes, they look happy but sad.”

 _Melancholia. Longing._ _Homesick._ _Nostalgia._ Wirt knew how they felt. “What about my friends? I think they’ll go to university.” He, too, would have done it, even when he had no idea what to do with his life. Now all his destiny was sealed.

“Mom talked to Jason’s mom. She says that Jason wants to be a teacher.”

“Funderburker.” Wirt hissed, though not with that stupid grudge, now he was in a funny tone.

They both laughed.

Both missed this.

Wirt and Greg had no idea how much time had passed while they talked and laughed, remembering the good times, what was, what is, what could have been. Not knowing why Wirt had looked up at the bridge, what he saw perplexed him. The bridge seemed to vanish, as if it disappeared at any moment. “Something tells me it’s time for you to go, Greg.”

“What? Don’t you want to come with me?”

Wirt shook his head, “No, Greg, I can’t be with you anymore. I belong to The Unknown.” Wirt crouched down to his height, “Don’t be sad.”

The boy wiped away the rising tears, “Do you think I can come tomorrow?”

Wirt bit his lower lip, looking at the bridge behind them, becoming more transparent. “Can be. But now you must go.”

Greg nodded without further ado and before setting foot on the bridge he looked back, waving his hand in hopes of seeing his brother again tomorrow. His brother returned the farewell. Greg started to walk, with Jason jumping beside him.

Once he finally crossed the pond, Greg and Jason saw that the bridge disappeared completely and that the other side of the pond began to be surrounded by fog; Only for a moment Greg narrowed his eyes, trying to sharpen his gaze; On the other side, Wirt was still visible by the light of the Lantern, when his brother started walking, toward the deep forest, Greg swore to see a shadow beside him.

Minerva wasn’t very happy when Greg came home late. “Midnight.” Minerva said, tapping her wristwatch, “Where do you think you were?” His father didn’t say anything, that only meant that his mom was really angry.

“With a friend, mom.” Before leaving, Wirt had told him not to tell them anything about having seen him, that for the moment they would keep the secret.

Minerva seemed to doubt it, but seeing that Greg had no injuries or scratches, and her son smelled like candy, she decided to believe him. Greg was a child, but despite his overactive imagination, her youngest son wasn’t a liar and could put her hands on fire to prove it. However, Minerva sent Greg to his room without dinner and Jason Funderburker directly to his terrarium.

That night Greg couldn’t wait to arrive tomorrow, go back and talk to Wirt, and maybe this time they could go see Beatrice and her family, Lorna and her strange Auntie Whispers, the Woodsman, and all their friends.

And yet, when the next morning arrived, on the other side of the cemetery wall, there was no bridge and the forest on the other side of the pond was clear of all the fog.

☽✠☾

Throughout the year Greg never stopped thinking about the bridge and Wirt. Okay, he knew that he had an imagination without limits; His mother told him, his father told him, his friends and classmates told him so often, Miss Diana told him, sometimes Jason Funderberker told him, but only when they were alone... Wirt, he told him, too. Every day, after going to school, he went directly to the cemetery, greeted Wirt’s grave and climbed a tree. Without jumping to the other side of the wall, Greg was left watching if the bridge appeared or if in the forest on the other side he could see his brother.

But for six months, that bridge didn’t appear, so two ideas appeared in his mind: **A** ) The bridge appeared at night or **B** ) It only appeared on Halloween. Knowing that his first theory couldn’t be proven, Greg decided to believe in the second theory. Somehow, it was sad that he couldn’t tell Wirt until Halloween night fell on the city.

The Halloween came back and Greg had to prove his theory. If only he could see his brother once a year or if that time had been the last.

This year he had been a detective so his disguise would be to be a detective like Sherlock Holmes, his father had all the books, but Greg didn’t understand some words, however, he had to admit that the detective was great at the time of drawing conclusions, Jason would be a Dalmatian dog, Greg only drew black spots around its body.

Nicole was the first to arrive his home this year, she was an astronaut. She, Greg and Jon had decided to meet at Tommy’s house and then the four of them would go to Trick or Treating. Minerva and Nathan said goodbye and this time they made him promise that he had to get home early, though they hadn’t said time limit, Greg understood that his parents referred to not past midnight.

On his eleventh birthday he asked for a wristwatch, his father gave him a green wristwatch, the hands of the watch seemed to be gold and the numbers were blue. That way, if he returned to The Unknown, he could see the time and return home early, he hoped that his brother wouldn’t feel very lonely when he left again and they would see each other the following year.

When he and his friends gathered at Tommy’s house, the four of them went to the usual Trick or Treating and saw the costume parade. Greg saw Sara and Kathleen, as far as he knew Wirt’s friends had gone to take their admission exams in Boston. Greg and his friends received many candies in this Trick or Treat and, being a weekend, they decided to make a marathon of horror movies. However, Greg had a very important theory that needed to be verified.

It was still early when he said goodbye to his friends and went to the cemetery. Jason woke up again, leaving the plastic pumpkin full of sweets and jumping by his side. The boy and the frog entered the cemetery and climbed the usual tree. Greg grabbed Jason and jumped to the other side. The frog croaked and Greg realized that he must shake it to see in the dark.

And there it was. _The_ _B_ _lack_ _B_ _ridge_. So, apparently, this bridge appeared only on Halloween, it could appear at night, but neither his mother nor his father would let him out and he couldn’t escape in the middle of the night.

Crossing the bridge and reaching the other side, Greg wondered if he had to look for Wirt or wait for his brother to show up. The frog croaked. Greg rubbed his chin like his father, looking at the wristwatch, he noticed that the second hand was too slow. A few moments ago when he was asking for candies his watch worked fine. Greg hoped his watch hadn’t broken when he jumped out of the tree.

“Greg? Is that you?”

After a year without seeing his brother, or this bridge, both brothers were back together. For a while, Wirt had given up on seeing his brother, especially with the comments from The Beast. And then, out of nowhere, The Beast had told him to come to this meeting point. It was a surprise. Before, where there was a small pond, now there was the bridge.

 _Life and death_. The Beast had told him and Wirt knew that The Unknown was among them.

“Wirt.” Greg approached his brother.

Wirt crouched at Greg’s height, touching his cheeks, Greg was here for real. A thought crossed his mind, what if they could only meet once a year? “I’m glad to see you again, Greg.” Wirt wrapped his arms around Greg.

“Me too.”

Greg started talking about his parents. Also about his friends; Wirt listened intently when Greg mentioned his friend’s plans. He had gone to some music classes during the summer, the trumpet was his favorite musical instrument. He commented how difficult the clarinet was, Wirt gave him a light blow on the head and both laughed.

“Are we going to see Beatrice?” Greg asked. They had both been traveling through the woods for a long time, but when Greg saw his watch again, the second hand kept moving slowly while the minute hand remained static.

Wirt stopped listening to Greg.

The boy also stopped, “Is something wrong?”

“I need to tell you something about this place.”

How far Greg knew what life and death meant, was something he had learned a few years ago. Their mother, when they were younger, had told them the meaning of Heaven and Hell, if you’re good you’ll go to Heaven, if you’re bad you’ll go to Hell, _Universal Law_. But then, how to explain to an eleven-year-old boy what Purgatory is?

Wirt said it’s a place where people are still waiting for a final judgment for their actions in life. Why The Beast was here? Wirt never wanted to ask him, he just cut down the trees and avoided all possible contact with the creature.

Even if Greg seemed to have understood what The Unknown is, the hard part would be to explain what happened to his friends.

He only saw Beatrice and her family once again before the girl disappeared. Wirt even went to visit Endicott and Gray, but the two huge mansions along the garden and the peacocks were gone. He went to visit the Lorna and Aunt Whispers, before they too will leave the place, it was the old woman who told him what the mission of Purgatory was.

Greg realized that it could be a series of cases that remained unfinished, and they could only leave because everything was over.

Wirt didn’t tell him that the people in the tavern were still here. They... Well, it was like they knew what this place was, and yet, they don’t care much, although because of the fear they have for The Beast, it was enough reason for Wirt not to go near the place. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to them or him. Going to Pottsfield was something The Beast had forbidden him. Apparently, Enoch and The Beast were enemies, or simply couldn’t stand to be close to each other.

Greg felt sad for not being able to see his friends again, but it was sadder to know that Wirt had no one when he came and went in a year. “Do you think that if I bring my walkie-talkie we can talk when we want?”

Wirt shook his head, “I doubt even that works here. Even your watch doesn’t work here...”

The time in The Unknown was a mystery. On that occasion, when they were in the pond for a few moments in their world, they felt long days in The Unknown. But since they arrived and Greg left the place, time seemed regular, if it wasn’t because the second hand didn’t move as it should.

“Let me take you to the bridge.”

Greg nodded and turned around with Wirt walking beside him. Although Greg could swear before that a shadow slipped through the trees.

And again he was crossing the bridge.

 _Once a year,_ Greg repeated it in his mind. “See you soon Wirt.” Greg said, beginning to walk on the bridge, waving his hand.

Wirt had the Lantern on his face. Greg noticed that the once sapphire sparks, almost visible and at the bottom of the Lantern, was a bit brighter now.

“See you soon, Greg.” Wirt said with a smile, being illuminated by the glow of the Lantern.

Once he crossed the bridge, Greg checked his watch, the second hand returned to its normal flow and it was an hour and a half before midnight. At least, his parents wouldn’t mind if he was this late home.

Greg took one last look at The Unknown, the light from the Lantern moving through the trees. Gold and sapphire danced until disappearing in the deep forest.

Minerva was relieved when Greg and Jason came home safe and sound. His parents asked him if they had fun, Greg said yes and that he had been delayed because in Tommy’s house they were doing a marathon of horror movies. His father suggested that the three of them could have their own marathon of terror and the family moved to the sofa in the living room. Searching with the remote for a movie that was scary enough.

☽✠☾

Greg was happy that another year was coming to an end, there was only an hour left for Halloween. Now he was twelve years old and the following year he would go to high school with his other friends. Wirt would be happy with the news he had to tell him. Like the big news that their mother was pregnant and very soon they’ll have a brother or sister.

“And don’t forget, don’t take candies from strangers on the street or – ”

“Or that they are unwrapped. Understood and scored. I’ll bring a lot of candy tonight.”

He expected to have more candies than fruit. When it was night, the other houses offered fruit and that wasn’t the purpose of Halloween. This year his costume was to be a werewolf, in fact, all his costume was homemade. In his old clothes he had placed a few drops of fake blood, and his fur was black-painted cotton. Jason was like him.

His friends began to arrive one by one at Nicole’s house, the hostess decided to be a zombie, so her dark skin had turned green, a pink mass was attached to her dark hair pretended to be a brain; Tommy was a vampire, a pair of fangs, no bigger than a dog, and he had a red coat that matched the black suit, and finally there was Jon, who was an extraterrestrial this year because he thought Nicole would be an astronaut again.

Everyone in the classroom had noticed his crush for Nicole, even Miss Diana had asked them not to say anything, that it was about them and foreign sources shouldn’t intervene. Greg didn’t understand why Jon couldn’t say something nice to Nicole without stuttering. His mother explained that it was because he hadn’t understood the feeling of first love.

But his mother was wrong.

He remembers Wirt and Sara. Everything his brother did for trying to impress Sara, but without any intention of making her understand that he was in love with her. It all seemed a complicated issue, which is why Greg had intended to help Wirt move forward in his relationship with Sarah, such as supporting him to join the school band to spend more time with her or give her the cassette with the poems. From time to time he wondered if Wirt hadn’t died, maybe he could have been Sara’s boyfriend?

As always, Mrs. Daniel’s house was the first to be visited by all the children because she had the best candies, but winning those delicious candies wasn’t as easy as it seemed. The old woman had her favorites, who were the children who always helped her, but still she treated all children equally.

This year Greg received the same amount of candies and fruits, there were too many chocolates. His father loved chocolate and his mother could prepare fruit juice before going to work. Wirt would love to eat chocolate with them.

Without losing a minute, Greg said goodbye to his friends, they complained because he would have to leave so early, but they could see each other tomorrow and exchange candies. He promised, and with Jason, he took the road to the cemetery. As usual, Greg greeted Wirt’s grave, he and his mother had come to see him the day before and he went to the tree that grew next to the wall, Greg and Jason jumped to cross the other side.

Jason no longer had to be shaken to light the bell in his stomach, this time Greg had kept in his pumpkin a flashlight that he and his father used when they decided to camp in the backyard of his house. The light emitted by the flashlight was much brighter than the soft, bright light of the bell.

And after a year, Greg saw the black bridge again. The Unknown was still as he had seen it a year ago, it seemed that nothing had changed. He wondered what Wirt was doing when he left. Without friends and wandering alone in this infinite place.

“Hi, Greg.” Wirt saluted from his seat on one of the branches exiting the earth. He had been creating a kind of calendar, counting up to the number 365 and coming to this place. It was strange and mystical when the pond filled with fog and then revealed a bridge and Greg crossing it.

“Wirt.” Greg waved his hand, approaching his brother, Jason croaked, “Jason says hello.”

Wirt let out an almost soundless laugh. “You never change.”

Both brothers began to walk towards the deep forest of The Unknown, after all it was impossible for them to get lost unlike their first time in the mysterious forest. Wirt had lived there for almost four years and the immortal teenager knew this place like the back of his hand, or rather, a part of the forest. The Beast wouldn’t let him go beyond his range of vision. Only for this day he could be free of him to stay for a moment with Greg.

His head soon began to hurt.

Wirt put his hands to his head, being careful with his horns. The first time he felt them was a few months after he died. Obviously he was afraid, and The Beast had only been watching him, watching how he was suffering from that pain. Wirt remembers seeing something in those eyes that he couldn’t identify.

“Does it hurt?” Greg asked curiously, he had always wanted to know why his brother had The Beast’s horns.

Both brothers had stopped in a small clearing, the moon shone as always leaving all around lighting, so if something came as small as it was, they would notice. Greg could see that Wirt was suffering.

“A bit. At first the pain was much stronger.”

“You look like a deer,” Greg said. “Though – ” Greg said doubtfully, “You also look like The Beast.”

He preferred to be compared to a deer than to The Beast. All the rumors that were said about him... It wasn’t something he liked to talk about... But it wasn’t something he could deny. “Yes.” His mood dropped a little, “They have told me often.”

Greg knew he had said something wrong. “But hey, you’re more like a deer.” Greg snapped his fingers, “If you’re a deer, then you could be Bambi!” Greg climbed the branch of the tree, these years had given him a great ability to climb trees. “Now you’re the Prince of the Forest!”

Wirt was always surprised at how Greg changed the subject so quickly, but he always seemed to join important points. His brother was special and he had never noticed it until it was too late.

Greg let go of the branch of the tree, before Wirt’s the worried look, and with the help of the moonlight Greg looked for some flowers to make a crown. Miss Diana had taught them how to make one of those crowns for Mother’s Day and, seeing that it had no gold or jewels, he decided to choose flowers.

Greg took some time due to the scarcity of flowers in this area, “Done!” The twelve-year-old boy shouted victoriously, bringing in his hands a floral circle. Performing a scene he saw in a movie, he cleared his throat and made Wirt bow, obviously the teenager rolled his eyes, but did what his brother asked, Greg placed the crown on Wirt’s head, fitting perfectly between the horns.

“Your horns also seem to be branches of trees, do they bloom in spring?” Greg asked.

Wirt burst into laughter, “Of course not.”

The brothers spent all their time telling what had happened to them, of course, it was Greg who had more to say. And Greg was right to see Wirt’s surprised face at the news of their new sibling. Even he had thought that if the baby became a boy, Greg could call him Walter.

“What if it’s a girl?” Greg asked.

Wirt thought for a moment, he had a perfect name for her, “Flora.” That name would be for her daughter, of course, if he had one day, but now that was impossible.

“I like that name.” Greg agreed and was sure that his mom and dad would also agree.

There was still time before Greg had to go home and leave Wirt until next year.

“Don’t you really get bored of being here?”

“Sometimes it becomes dark and lonely. Even when the atmosphere gets that way I always write my poems and then recite them.”

“And The Beast?”

“What about him?” Wirt asked, confused, a grimace of discomfort appeared on his face, he never believed that Greg asked him about the creature.

“I don’t know, you never talk about him.”

 _It’s because there’s nothing to talk about_ , “He simply tells me what Edelwoods I should chop off. We’ve no more conversation That’s all.”

Wirt decided to change the conversation before Greg decided to talk about the creature, the last thing he wanted was to talk about The Beast on the only day he didn’t have to deal with him. Greg started talking about how he would enjoy his candies during the next few weeks, and he would also eat some fruits to avoid cavities and the dentist. Also, now that Wirt still had his pointy hat in his hands, to avoid hiding his new crown, Greg took the opportunity to create a new monster.

“Fear the fierce Were Gnome Wolf!”

“Isn’t Gnome Wolf better?”

“Maybe Gnome Werewolf, I’m still thinking of a name.”

And although they both would have liked to be together for a bit longer, it was impossible since time passed too quickly when Greg saw his watch, the hands of the clock were about to reach eleven o’clock at night.

“It’s time to go back, Greg.” Wirt said in a whisper, removing his hat from Greg’s hands, “Come on.” He turned around, with The Dark Lantern lighting the way back to the forest, now the golden light had a sapphire dancing harder inside, melting into a faint emerald.

Greg nodded and followed his brother back home. He had been very entertaining talking to his brother, while Wirt listened intently, both brothers never saw the shadow sitting on the highest branch of the tree.

Before leaving, Greg handed him a chocolate bar, even when Wirt had explained that he no longer needed to eat, but he continued to eat something to remember what it felt like to be human. Because, let’s face it, he was no longer human and, in the depths of his being, something promised him something worse.

Wirt felt something grab him from his blue cloak and wake him from his reverie. “What’s up, Greg?”

“Your eyes were gray, I thought you fell asleep.”

At least he could still sleep or feel tired, that helped him relax some nights, sometimes he liked to take naps. Long naps. “I’ve never been a sleepwalker.”

Greg grabbed Jason, tucked him under his arm and, saying goodbye to Wirt, started walking on the black bridge, turning halfway, waving with his hand and saying goodbye.

Wirt waved his hand, holding the Lantern. Three colors began to shine inside. The golden flames were the brightest.

Wirt smiled and Greg had to blink a couple of times before returning to his path. Had his brother’s eyes shone with a strong white light? Of course not. It must have been a reflection of the light from the Lantern. Wirt’s eyes are black, not white. Maybe he was so tired that his eyes saw something distorted, it would be better to go home and rest.

Just before he got completely to the other side of the wall, Greg decided to turn around, just to check.

That _wasn’t_ a reflection of light.

☽✠☾

 _Wirt is fine_ , It was something that Greg always repeated, and he knew that Wirt was fine, he didn’t have to worry until Halloween came along like every year. Until then, he had to trust himself.

Greg reassured himself by remembering what he should tell Wirt when they met again. He had entered high school, his new little brother was born on a rainy May night. Yes, it was a boy and he and his mother finally decided to call him baby Walter. He just hoped that didn’t bother Wirt.

A week earlier, his father had taken them to a costume store. This was Walter’s first Halloween, but even so he would wear a costume and it would be Greg’s last Halloween. Walter would be a pumpkin, “Yes, very original.” Said his father, and Greg chose to be a pirate, he just lacked a wooden leg, but the patch and hat made up for it.

The meeting point this year would be at his home and taking advantage of this occasion, his parents would go with them to see the parade of costumes and the new baby would meet more people, to be a baby of just five months, Walter was very observant. And only then was Greg allowed to get home a little late that night, but only for that night.

Tommy and Nicole arrived together, followed by Jon. Jon was a ghost hunter, Tommy decided to be a superhero and Nicole was a witch, being their last Halloween they decided to give their best in their disguise.

Greg’s parents decided to go with them until the parade will end, and they would ask for Trick or Treating. Even when most teenagers were upset that their parents were with them all the time, Greg didn’t feel upset or anything like that, even his friends had fun watching baby Walter marvel at the costumes and fireworks at the parade. Greg and his friends said goodbye to their parents to go to Trick or Treating.

As was tradition, they all went to Mrs. Daniel’s house, the kind lady recognized her regular customers and gave them the best candies commenting on the great and beautiful costumes.

Greg saw his wristwatch, its hands were at nine thirty, it was time to go see Wirt.

“See you at school.” With that, Greg said goodbye to his friends, each of them went to their respective homes, satisfied with the booty they had obtained from their last Halloween.

The cemetery was abandoned at night, as usual. Greg went to Wirt’s grave, smiling at the stone and running to the tree to climb it and jump over the wall. Greg was happier because it would be the first time in a while that he could spend more time with his brother. Once he crossed the black bridge in the fog – The boy stopped before taking a step.

Since the last time he was here, that image had followed him for months. The Beast behind his brother and how the creature placed his hands on Wirt’s shoulders. Wirt told him that on that day, The Beast left them alone, that it was the only day that Wirt was free of his duty to cut down Edelwoods.

He just had to talk to his brother and ask him if he had anything else to tell him. Wirt was reserved with his problems and Greg knew that even after his death – The boy grimaced at the thought – Wirt remained the same.

Greg didn’t argue with himself anymore and crossed the bridge, expecting to see his brother.

The dim light of the Lantern shone through the fog, though initially he doubted it was the light from the Lantern. This light was golden and sapphire, now both with the same intensity, with the bright emerald in the center, though it was still weak.

“Wirt!”

His brother was sitting with his back against the trunk of a tree. Wirt upon hearing his name turned his face, being careful with his horns, which now seemed to be larger. Greg stopped when he saw Wirt’s face. Wirt’s black eyes had been replaced by rings of bright colors. Pink, yellow, white, and blue shining from the center to the outside. Wirt had The Beast’s eyes.

“Wirt?”

Wirt seemed to have realized what his brother had thought, “I know what you think, Greg. It’s still me.”

The smile that was born on Wirt’s lips was the only proof that Greg needed to know that it was his brother, not a hallucination or a mirage... Or someone else trying to impersonate him. Greg, feeling more confident, walked towards him, sitting beside him. “What happened with you?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened.”

Greg felt sadness in his brother’s voice, it was as if he had suffered too much damage throughout this year. “Does he did this to you?” They both knew who he was referring to, and even when Greg was trying to defend Wirt, he knew he couldn’t do anything, Wirt was dead and he couldn’t get him out, and he was just a boy. He couldn’t do anything against a creature from another world.

“Some things just happen, Greg.” It was the only answer and obviously it didn’t convince his brother.

“Wirt, you look sick.” Greg sat at the root of the tree, approaching his brother, “You seem... Well, dead.”

Wirt snorted, “Of all the words you could have said.” Though he couldn’t deny that Greg was right. He really looked very bad. “It is temporary.” Wirt said. He had to close his eyes and breathe or he would have a panic attack like a few months ago. “You look good as a pirate.”

“I need the wooden leg.” Greg said, knowing that Wirt didn’t want to talk about it anymore, he decided to do the same. He didn’t want to make him feel more miserable than he already was. Greg wanted to propose walking, but Wirt was weak, as if he was about to faint, it was okay if they just sat and talked.

Wirt took the pirate hat in his hands, since Greg could speak, his brother had always wanted to be a pirate, for the adventures that men of the sea had in history and fairy tales.

“You should have seen Walter – ”

“Walter?” Wirt asked, confused to hear his name, did Greg have a friend named like him?

Greg realized he hadn’t talked about his little brother. If he thought Wirt would be upset because he and his mother called the new baby like him, Greg was wrong, Wirt had even cried with happiness knowing that his brother had been named in his memory.

“A boy?”

Greg nodded, “He’s very quiet, but when he cries, the neighbors complain about the noise.”

That phrase made Wirt also start to laugh and dry his tears, he wanted to know what that baby was like.

“We call him Walter, though we can’t call him Wirt. That’s more for you.”

“It’s okay.” Wirt assured him, what he didn’t want was to be forgotten.

“Aren’t you angry?”

“Why should I? He’s also my brother. His first Halloween, he must have been very excited.”

“It was also my last Halloween, so I decided to be a pirate.” Greg realized something he hadn’t thought until now. It was his last Halloween, and that meant he would have no excuse to visit the Wirt every last day of October. “What am I going to do to come and see you?”

Wirt noticed the concern on Greg’s face, he had never made a face like that, “I know you’ll find a way to come visit me.” Greg was a smart kid.

“You look tired.”

Wirt’s head fell against the trunk of the tree, “Something. Lately I’ve had trouble sleeping.”

“It’ll be better if we rest.” Greg proposed.

“No, Greg, I don’t want you to waste your time here while I sleep.” The last time the two brothers had slept in this place was years ago and that time one of them sacrificed for the other.

“Nonsense, my brother.” Greg sat next to Wirt, the thirteen-year-old boy settled his head on his brother’s shoulder in a more comfortable position, “You can rest, I’ve a lighter sleep, I’ll realize when I’ve to go back if that’s what worries you.”

Wirt sighed, defeated, “Just tell me when you should leave.” Wirt felt bad, just when Greg had more time to be with him, he had to sleep. But this transformation left him very tired, even cutting down the Edelwood and getting the oil was no longer enough. _It’s just something temporary_ , The voice repeated in his head. Wirt took off his pointy hat, as if that would prevent the voices from speaking in his head.

Wirt was careful not to hurt Greg with his horns, while avoiding being hit by them.

A crack echoed near them and Greg half opened one eye to look around, he was still in the same place, the same black bridge in front of them with the mist spinning, Jason sleeping in his lap, the same forest clearing , the moon shining as always, and Wirt sleeping next to him.

Greg’s eyes widened when he saw the black hand caressing his brother’s head, the long black fingers sliding between the horns, delineating the outline. Greg saw the black figure caress his brother’s face as if he were made of fine china, Wirt didn’t wake to the touch, instead, he seemed more relaxed, the frown between his eyebrows had disappeared.

Greg got up startled and Jason fell to that sudden action. Wirt also woke up when he was hit on the shoulder and the black figure had disappeared in the shadows of the tree.

“Greg? What happens?” Wirt asked about such action and Greg’s scared face made him think the worst.

But Greg didn’t answer, all he did was look at Wirt and the depth of the trees. Why was The Beast touching his brother that way? “Wirt,” Greg finally spoke to the relief of his older brother, “What’s going on?”

Now was Wirt’s time to talk.

☽✠☾

Some flowers were difficult to remove with just his hands. Old Lady. Daniel’s had asked Greg to help her clean her house. Soon she would have to travel by the birth of her great-grandson and she wanted to leave everything organized for when her grandson, wife, and new baby came home.

So yesterday the old woman had shown up at his house, Minerva obviously didn’t refuse and the next day early, Greg was sent to Mrs. Daniel’s house.

At noon, Greg helped Mrs. Daniel’s to clean some furniture, while the old lady was responsible for cleaning her china ware, he also kept busy keeping some objects in boxes to take them to the attic. This time Jason wasn’t with him, the frog had stayed with his younger brother.

Greg remembered that he and other children helped Mrs. Daniel’s, in exchange for candy or money when the old lady asked for help in her garden, but he did it for the simple fact that Mrs. Daniel’s was his friend, and candy instead of money was still a good thing.

Now he was struggling to try to remove some flowers that had been victims of garden pests, though Mrs. Daniel’s was well known for her gardening skills, she couldn’t help her sunflowers wither.

“Greg,” Mrs. Daniel’s approached him with a tray of two glasses of lemonade in her hands, “Take a break.” Mrs. Daniel’s house had a white table in the garden. It was a nice place to stay during the hot summer days. “I see you worried. Problems at school?”

“Uh?” Greg hadn’t paid much attention until Mrs. Daniel’s spoke, all his thoughts were with Wirt and his confession a year ago, “No. Nothing like that. Everything is fine.” His second year, things weren’t so bad, his grades weren’t as good, but neither were as bad, so he considered himself an average student.

“Maybe your parents or a girl?”

“No” Although his mother’s work lately kept her so stressed that he was in charge of Walter’s care, now one year old. And as for girls, he wasn’t very interested.

“Greg, I know you and Wirt, since you were kids.” His deceased elder brother’s name was pronounced with sadness, “And I know every one of your expressions, I’m old but not stupid. And I can see that that look isn’t very common in you.”

Curious, Wirt said something similar, was he easy to read? “You’re right, Mrs. Daniel’s.” The old woman coughed, and leaned closer to listen to Greg. “It’s about Wirt.” After six years, he needed to talk to someone about this, someone other than his parents or his friends, “Is it possible to save the soul of the dead?”

Mrs. Daniel’s seemed confused by the question, “What do you mean? Souls are already in a better place.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“Unfortunately, it’s the only thing we can hold back after our loved ones have died.” Greg was like her, she lost her older brothers several years ago, sometimes the people they loved the most disappeared in an instant. “Do you feel that Wirt’s soul is suffering?” Greg nodded, “Why do you think that?”

Greg was attacked by his own question, _Because I’ve visited him all these years_ , “I don’t know, I just feel it.”

“I get it. You were very attached to your brother, Greg. And sometimes, painful as it may be, you’ve to let them go.”

“But I don’t want to forget Wirt!” Greg jumped up.

“Who has said anything about forgetting? Greg, the people we love are gone, but that doesn’t mean we should forget them forever. It’s sad and painful, I know, but do you think they’d like to see us suffer because of them?”

“No. I think Wirt would be sadder.” And his brother no longer deserved more suffering for his cause.

Mrs. Daniel’s looked at a clock, it would soon be six thirty and her bus would depart at eight o’clock at night, “It’s time for you to retire, Greg.”

“But I still haven’t removed the ivy.”

“Oh, poor child, my clumsy grandson will take care of that, now you have to prepare for tomorrow’s Halloween.”

Greg got up from his chair and went to the nearest bush where his backpack was, placing it on his back and walking towards the front door.

“I’m going to miss not seeing the four of you asking for candies.” Mrs. Daniel’s said before entering her home.

“We too.”

☽✠☾

Greg had offered to take Walter to Trick or Treat. Minerva had a new work project that had to be completed before the end of the week and Nathan had traveled to another state to cover a new report. Besides that he had nothing else to do on that day other than to talk on the phone with Jon, both had rejected the offer to go to a costume party, though it was possible that Greg found his friends in the parade.

“One more.” Minerva said behind the camera, taking several photos of Greg and Walter, the baby was dressed like a ghost, Greg had to discover his face.

“Before eleven, right?” That rule would never change.

Minerva nodded, seeing the photographs, “If Walter begins to fall asleep or get angry, come back home, I hope to have dinner on time.”

Greg nodded and took his brother in his arms, with Jason, who was already inside the plastic pumpkin. They passed near Mrs. Daniel’s house, the lights were off, a sign that the old lady wasn’t at home. Greg regretted that his brother won’t taste her candies until next year, or maybe until Walter decided to help Mrs. Daniel’s with her garden.

Said and done, when Greg and Walter went to the city center, in the parade they met Nicole and Tommy, both teenagers greeted Greg and commented that the party had been so boring that they decided to leave early and go to Jon’s house to watch movies and eat pizza.

“You and baby Walter are also invited.” Tommy said before leaving, “Arrive at any time.”

Greg accepted the invitation, but there were still many houses to visit and also one last stop.

The benefits of being a tender, chubby baby is that adults always preferred them over all other things and gave them the best candies. In the end Greg had to buy an extra bag for the candies that no longer fit inside the pumpkin, unfortunately Jason had to jump to his side.

And, finally, they were here. In front of the cemetery doors. Throughout the year Greg thought of a way to come back here now that he didn’t go out for Halloween anymore. The idea of telling his parents that he was going to a party wasn’t credible, so maybe he went to a friend’s house, but well, it was possible that his parents called him, but thanks to Walter being born he could take him to his Halloween.

But then another problem arose. If he had to take Walter to The Unknown, or leave him for a moment in the cemetery. Greg wasn’t sure if even Walter could cross with them, Greg thought it was because he and Jason had had this experience before, and Walter was just a baby who had never had a supernatural experience. But Greg didn’t want to leave his brother in a cemetery at night.

“I could let him get closer.” Greg told the baby that he had a finger inside his mouth.

Jason was in Walter’s plump hands so the baby wouldn’t move when Greg climbed the tree. It was a bit more difficult with the extra weight on the back, but Greg finally managed to jump to the other side, trying to land carefully. Taking the flashlight out of his pants pocket and lighting the way.

Greg finally managed to see the black bridge, this time there was no more fog. Greg turned slightly to see Walter, the baby was more entertaining playing with Jason. With nothing to do Greg started walking on the bridge, hoping that when he got to the other side, Wirt was there.

_Greg couldn’t believe what Wirt was confessing to him. “Is there no way to reverse it?”_

_Wirt denied shaking his head, “I’ve spent too much time being the Lantern Bearer that already began to affect me, I never believed that this would be devastating.”_

_If Wirt said it was true. He was becoming a creature similar to The Beast, however, Wirt was also gradually forgetting him._

“ _I don’t want to – I don’t want that as the years pass... All my memories will be a labyrinth, where I never know what the beginning was and what was the end of my life.” Wirt hugged himself, trying not to tremble because of his inevitable loneliness, if one day he stopped remembering Greg and everything he once was... He knew he was being selfish in that request, but it was for Greg’s well-being._

_He didn’t want Greg to keep coming until one day his mental health was completely broken and his brother could be hurt. But he also didn’t want to be alone._

Greg finally set foot on The Unknown. There was nobody waiting for him. Walter made a sound of annoyance and Greg leave him sitting on the floor next to Jason, Greg sat at the root where he used to sit with Wirt. He waited for his brother to come. He wanted him to meet Walter, their younger brother was with them.

“Greg?”

The aforementioned turned around to see Wirt. Greg watched with a sad look as Wirt’s hands had turned black and his nails had grown.

“I hoped you wouldn’t come back.” Wirt said, almost in a whisper.

Greg stood up, “I brought someone to know you.”

Wirt was interested and saw the baby on the ground playing with Jason, “Who is he?”

“He’s Walter. Our younger brother.”

“Brother?” His eyes flashed, Greg guessed it was a good thing.

Wirt started walking towards the two children, Greg realized that the Lantern had three colored flames, gold, sapphire, and emerald.

Walter looked up when a shadow covered him, his small eyes looked at the stranger in front of him. Wirt brought his hand to the baby’s cheek, he seemed uncomfortable, but he made no protest movement. The stranger’s hand felt like a tree.

“Hi, Walter.” Wirt greeted his younger brother who played with Jason again. Wirt approached Greg, “He looks like mom.”

“And she says he looks like dad.” As much as he wanted to avoid it, he had to ask. “Wirt, is there nothing else to do?” Greg wanted Wirt to answer something to lift his spirits, but from the looks of his brother, obviously, he was not.

“There’s no way back.” Wirt didn’t take his eyes off his younger brother. The baby was like his mother, but he had certain characteristics of his stepfather, however, when Greg was born, he was more like Nathan. “My hands are no longer human.” Wirt looked down, his black hands intertwining with each other.

“However, you are still you.”

“For the moment.”

They were silent for a moment, watching Walter play with Jason and from time to time he saw his older brothers, not knowing that both were his brothers.

“Is he here?” Greg knew he shouldn’t mention it, but anxiety gnawed at him.

“He promised that he wouldn’t be here.” Wirt held out his hand to Walter, the baby handed him a candy and continued playing with the frog.

“You really don’t want me to keep coming.”

“One day I’ll forget who you are and who I was and – I don’t want you to worry about me. These six years that you’ve come to visit me, my loneliness has felt less heavy.”

“I won’t forget you, nor will Walter.” Greg pulled Walter closer, sitting him on his lap, the baby sucked on a red candy palette.

Wirt still saw the candy in his hands, sliding it between his fingers. The small hands approached him, “Do you want it?” Typical of a younger brother, who gives you something and then takes it away. The baby nodded and waited for Wirt to drop the candy in his hands.

“You’re being a good big brother.” Wirt stroked Walter’s head, hoping that his rough hands wouldn’t harm his baby brother.

“I learned from the best.” Greg laughed.

“You wish.” Wirt approached the baby, “Be a good brother and son.”

“I’ll take care of it. You’ll be very proud.”

“I already am, Greg. Now I think you should leave now.”

Greg opened his lips, he wanted to keep coming, even now that he knew that Walter could cross with them and meet Wirt. “I’ll miss you. Jason too, and baby Walter’ll want to meet you.” Greg shook Jason, showing him the brightness of the bell. He had no idea when its glow would disappear.

Wirt hugged Greg, Walter, and Jason. Greg was fourteen years old, two years younger than when he was dead. Wirt was now twenty-two. “Now, both have different obligations. Mine is taking care of the Lantern, yours is finishing school and taking care of our family.”

“I don’t want to leave yet.” Greg did everything he could to keep from crying, “I don’t want to abandon you.”

“I’ve already endured six years, I can with whatever comes.” Wirt separated from Greg, helping him to stand up and placing Walter on his back, the brothers began to walk towards the bridge.

“It’s too early to leave.” Greg wanted to spend a few more moments with Wirt. “I hope to see you again one day, Wirt.”

Wirt knew that it wouldn’t be him who would receive his brother once he had passed away, however, he was happy that his brother would be with good people. “The same, Greg.”

“ _Goodbye_ _, Wirt_.” A few tears fell from his eyes.

Wirt smiled slightly, removing some tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. “ _Goodbye_ _, Greg._ ”

Both brothers smiled one last time before turning around. Greg didn’t look back, nor did Wirt. Carefully, he climbed to the wall and paused before jumping. Greg narrowed his eyes, expecting to see a light through the trees, but there was nothing.

Sighing, he took the first branch of the tree and went down it.

“Everything is over, Walter.” Greg said to his brother, “Let’s go home”

_Ring~_

His cell phone rang, but usually nobody called him. Greg identified Jon’s phone number.

“Hello?” Greg answered the phone.

“ _Greg,_ ” Jon’s voice spoke, Greg could hear in the background the sound of swords and lions roaring, and for his friend’s voice he seemed to be chewing something, “ _We call your house and ask your mother for permission so you can come to my house to celebrate Halloween._ ”

“ _We’ve pizza and hamburgers._ ” Tommy’s voice was heard by his side.

“ _By the way, you’re on the speaker._ ” Jon said, so Greg rolled his eyes.

“ _Bring baby Walter with you._ ” Nicole’s voice was heard immediately.

Greg looked at his younger brother, then at the wall and what was over. Wirt had told him they had two very different obligations now.

 _Those we love will never be forgotten,_ His mother had told him on the anniversary of Wirt’s death, it was harder for her than for anyone else. But Greg was sure he was going to see Wirt, not now, maybe not next year and maybe not ten years from now, but he knew they would meet again. Something felt less heavy inside him.

 _We’ll meet again,_ He thought turning around and walking towards the exit of the cemetery. “Of course.” Greg answered, “Walter and Jason will be fascinated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, maybe now that I think it was not as anguish or sad as I thought at first but hey, one does the best they can.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if you found errors *Bites furiously a palette of candy*
> 
> Finally, I don't remember much the name of the story, depending on the region the name and plot tend to vary, I remember it as 'Mt. of the Souls' or something. It told the story of a rancher, very rich and charitable man, that at his death he must be brought to the cemetery. However the Church Father had had problems with the rancher and refused to ring the bells, which was a tradition, but when the rancher was about to enter the cemetery the Father decided to continue the tradition, so the bells rang for him. Some time later a young hunter had heard stories that giants deers lived in the mountains, although many people had told him that he must not venture into those places the young ignored them and went to the mountain. While climbing and wandered through the place the atmosphere around him began to feel heavy and he thought he saw someone. Thinking it was a hallucination he kept going until he reached a level area of the site, there he saw several people he knew who had died many years ago, among them was the rancher who had died recently, he was in charge of explain him that they were in some sort of Limbo because touching the bells of the village they were forbidden to return and although they seemed to live well in this place the truth was different. The rancher asked him to leave, never return to this place and to tell the story. As proof that everything had been true, the rancher gave him a giant deer and asked him to leave immediately. The young hunter nodded but still too curious decided to wait behind the bushes; The souls of people started running as horse footsteps were heard approaching, only a few remained in the center, trembling. He saw himself as a rider in black attire came on his horse of the same color, bringing a tub and a whip of seven points. The Horseman approached the poor souls, stripping them of their clothes and forced them to get into the tub and remain standing, the hunter watched the Horseman whipped and tore their backs blood dripping to fill the tub and then drink the blood to go away. The hunter did not think more and ran to his town telling what happened. From that day the whole town gathers in the church every Sunday to pray for the souls and they find eternal rest.
> 
> That's the whole plot of the story but as I said, varies depending on the region of the place. I heard this story when I was nine.
> 
> Thank you very much for having come to the end of this one shot, I hope it has been to your liking. Maybe soon I'll write more OTGW (because it's my favorite) with a softer and more enjoyable and funny plot ^_^
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks are always welcome.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
